Pequeño momento de intimidad
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: RPF. SPOILERS 3X09. CrissColfer. La opinión de Darren y Chris sobre la escena Klaine cortada en "A extraordinary Merry Christmas"


**Título: **_Pequeño momento de intimidad_  
>Fandom: Glee RPF<br>**Personajes:** Chris Colfer. Darren Criss.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> CrissColfer. Discusión de Klaine.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1500 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> **Spoilers 3x09.** Menciones de sexo. Darren no es un fan del Finnchel.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Yo no escribo meta: yo pongo a Darren y a Chris a hablar sobre el episodio, because _#thatsthewayirule_

* * *

><p>- Estoy seguro de que a Kurt lo partió al medio decir eso.- Dice Darren apoyando su mentón por sobre el hombro de Chris.<p>

- Mmm.- Comenta Chris, distraído, porque es evidente que el capítulo no solo ya fue hecho, si no que fue aireado y todo, y no tiene ningún sentido, pero aún así le gusta estresarse sobre todo el potencial que tenía y no fue explotado, y le gusta hacerlo sin distracciones.

Pero, obviamente, como siempre, Darren tiene otras intenciones, así que se arrodilla a su lado enfrente de la computadora y comienza a masajearle los hombros, y Chris tiene ganas de chistarle y correrlo, y decirle que lo deje concentrarse, pero hace meses que Darren no le da un masaje como dios manda, y hace semanas que no tienen el tiempo libre suficiente como para simplemente _estar_ juntos, y la verdad es que ahora tampoco lo tienen: Darren se tomó 16 horas- ni una más, ni una menos- libres de los insanos ensayos de Broadway para volar a despedirse de Chris antes de que se vaya a Clovis, y Chris simplemente se está tomando un pequeño descanso, porque no importa que tenga veintiún años, aún así no puede tener sexo veinticuatro horas de corrido, ¿saben?

Las manos de Darren son fuertes y gentiles contra su piel, y Chris cierra los ojos un segundo, y la verdad es que ve el resto del episodio con los párpados entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta, porque Darren trabaja suavemente sobre los nudos en sus músculos, y Chris es incapaz de recordar la última vez que se sintió tan cómodo y relajado.

Darren suplanta sus manos con un beso en la base del cuello cuando el episodio termina, y Chris está a punto de quejarse, pero Darren lo mira con sus ojos grandes y Chris no puede resistirse a eso.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Se nota que es distinto a los demás. Se nota que tiene un director distinto, porque hay planos y tomas que no son absolutamente para nada corrientes en Glee, y shockean al verlos por primera vez. Es pura música y nada de trama, pero eso ya lo sabías. Es entretenido, pero nada más. Y las Klainers van a estar muy enojadas.

- Mmm.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué?

- Porque cortaron la escena del anillo.

- … ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Vi el capítulo cuando estaba de camino.

- ¿Y entonces para qué me preguntas?

- Porque quiero saber qué piensas, objetivamente. Sin influirte.

- … Te molesta que la hayan cortado, ¿verdad?

- … Chris…

- Puedes decirme la verdad, Dare. Prometo no tomarte el pelo porque eres más Klainer que Kurt.

- La verdad es que sí. ¿A ti no?- Chris no responde inmediatamente, y Darren sabe exactamente qué quiere decir y no le está diciendo.- Vamos, sé sincero conmigo. Dime la verdad.

- … Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- En general, me molesta cualquier escena cortada, porque pienso que en nuestra cabeza la historia tiene un sentido y una finalidad, y parece que no, pero al recortarla, muchas veces se pierden una o las dos. Como cuando cortaron esa escena en la que nos besábamos en el auto en el episodio del mal. La interpretación de esa escena y bueno, del capítulo en general, cambia totalmente sin ella. Pero mi Kurt _pasó_ por esa escena, _tuvo_ esa experiencia, y quizás nadie más lo note, pero yo lo siento raro. Yo noto la diferencia, y no me gusta.

- Por supuesto que vas a notar la diferencia.- Darren sonríe condescendiente, y Chris lo fulmina con la mirada.- Seamos sinceros, Chris: eres perfeccionista, y obsesivo, y te fijas en cosas en las que nadie más se fija. Y está bien, porque eso te hace ser lo que eres, y ser tan bueno en lo que haces. Y me encanta eso de ti.

- Creo que voy a dejarte vivir cinco minutos más, sólo por esa frase final.

- Hazlo cinco horas o te arrepentirás cuando no vuelvas a saber de mí durante un mes.

Se miran a los ojos y tragan saliva, porque ninguno de los dos esperaba lo doloroso que iba a ser _oír_ eso. Darren retoma la conversación anterior, hablando más suave, y se nota que en su voz hay una pizca de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Pero por qué te molesto esta escena en particular?

- No me molesto por las fans, como te molesta a ti. No, no me digas que no, porque los dos sabemos que es verdad.- Se apresura a aclarar al ver que Darren abre la boca para protestar.- Y en este caso, no siento que haya habido un cambio grande en la historia por ponerlo o no ponerlo. Pero lo siento por Kurt. Me duele por Kurt.

Darren sonríe de nuevo, porque siempre es así: Chris adora a sus fans, pero precisamente porque esa es su forma de mostrar cariño, se burla de ellos y no les toma demasiado en serio- además de que les tiene un poco de miedo-, pero devuelve el cariño haciendo las cosas bien: ocupándose de que el personaje que adoran sea coherente, entretenido y sin lugar a ninguna duda uno de los mejores del show, porque, para él, eso es lo que realmente importa. Así que es natural que Chris vaya a pensar antes en el dolor de Kurt que en los fans indignados. Se requiere concentración y profesionalismo, y Darren lo admira por eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy seguro de que puede apreciar la ironía y la contextualidad, pero no por eso le duele menos tener que actuar como si Blaine fuese su "mejor amigo"- Y Chris encerró las palabras con ostentosas comillas en el aire-, cuando en realidad se muere de ganas de decir que es su novio. Y sé que en realidad no cambia nada, pero me molesta que le hayan sacado la única escena en todo el capítulo en la que puede ser _el novio de su novio_, en lugar de tener que fingir todo el tiempo. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Darren se rasca la barbilla antes de responder.

- Que amo a Lea y a Cory, y que no tiene nada que ver con ellos, pero todos sabemos que el Finnchel no está destinado a ser para siempre, y que no son el uno para el otro. Y que este capítulo pareciera haberse ensañado en mostrar eso. Y que si quieres mi opinión, Blaine y Kurt son un buen ejemplo de una relación sana y feliz, y tenerlos un capítulo entero fingiendo, por más patético que fuese, y por más que todo el mundo fuese capaz de notar la verdad, y luego quitarles su pequeño momento de intimidad, me parece cruel. Pero claramente no soy objetivo.

Chris se inclina y lo besa en los labios, y es un beso suave, casi casto, pero los dos se separan sonriendo.

- Nunca eres objetivo, Dare. Y está bien. Me encanta eso de ti.

Se besan de nuevo, más largo y más apasionado, un beso de promesa y de comienzo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Chris? ¿Ya has dejado de estar molesto por Kurt y Blaine?

Chris bufa.

- Créeme, estoy molesto porque les quitaran su pequeño momento de intimidad, pero si ellos nos quitan _nuestro_ momento de intimidad, me verás furioso, y no quieres verme furioso.

- Oh, creeme, sé lo que eso. Estaba contigo mientras leías el libreto de _Prom Queen_.

Pero Chris no quiere hablar más de Glee, porque les quedan cuatro horas y treinta y ocho minutos antes de que Darren tenga que volver a Nueva York, y luego vendrán días interminables en los que apenas hablaran porque Darren estará exhausto, y Chris estará aburrido y un poco amargado, y las horas se les van a hacer de chicle sin el cuerpo caliente del otro al lado en las noches, y sin poder gritarse de un cuarto al otro cuando leen algo que están seguros que al otro le encantará. Los Angeles los tiene mal acostumbrados.

- ¿Vas a llevarme a la cama o vas a perder otro minuto hablando de los personajes que interpretamos para la tele, pero que decididamente no van a follar contigo esta noche?

Darren ríe, pero no puede ocultar la oleada de excitación que lo sobrecoge.

- ¿Tan pronto?- Intenta burlarse, pero no se libra de la mirada excruciatoria de Chris.

- Y yo que pensé que un novio de veinticuatro años iba a poder seguirme el ritmo. Se ve que estaba equivocado. Voy a tener que llamar a Grant, o algo, digo, alguien de mi edad, ¿no, vejestorio?

Y se dirige hacia el cuarto meneando las caderas en un gesto que es patentemente _Kurt_, pero no por eso deja de ser asquerosamente sensual. Sus palabras tardan un segundo o dos en calar en Darren el verdadero significado.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras, nene! Pero seguro que un novio de veintiuno no puede darte el placer que yo puedo.

- ¡Ven y demuéstramelo!

* * *

><p>Solo quiero mencionar que no he abandonado ninguno de mis long-fics. Ni <em>Melodias<em>, ni _For Good_, ni _Cambio_. Ninguno****. ****Pero estoy participando en varios Amigos Inivisbles y tal, y eso me consume el tiempo y tienen deadlines, además. Y escribo drabbles como esto porque me hierve la sangre si no lo hago. Pero pronto continuaré con esas historias. Promesa.****  
><strong>**

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


End file.
